


The Next Great Adventure

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'joint'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: January Jaunts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Next Great Adventure

There is a sudden popping noise and Stiles groaning before Derek feels his husband flopping against his back. He grunts as he shifts his weight, not because Stiles is too heavy, but more because he knows that Stiles is going to start complaining and he was in the middle of something.

“Derek.”

Derek hums.

“Derek.”

Another hum.

“ _Derek_.” Stiles starts poking Derek in the sides, obviously annoyed that Derek isn’t ticklish and digging in just that much harder because of it. “ _Derek. Derek. Derek. **Derek**_.”

“Yes, Stiles?” Lowering the heat, Derek turns in Stiles’ grip and presses a kiss against the pouting lips. It earns him a few moments of blissful peace and no more poking fingers.

“Mmmm.” Stiles hums when he finally pulls back, looking a little lost for a moment before the light sparks behind his eyes. “Oh, yeah! Derek, it’s finally happened. I’m _old_ now.”

“Oh, are you?”

“Yes. That popping noise you just heard? That was my _back_. And I wasn’t _trying_ to pop it! I was just getting up!”

“Oh no. Whatever will you do?”

Stiles huffs at him, tugging at the edge of his hair, where Derek knows he’s starting to grey. “Don’t you get sassy with me, Mr. Sexy-Silver-Wolf. What other reason are you keeping me for, if not my nubile young body?”

“Well, I can’t think of anything right _now_...” Derek laughs at the huff those words gain him, before he catches Stiles’ hand and presses a kiss against it.

“Is it odd that I’m happy your bones are popping? That we’ve made it to a point where they _do_ pop, and not because of supernatural reasons, just old age?”

Stiles’ indignant expression immediately melts into something softer, shaking his head as he pulls Derek in for a kiss this time, nuzzling his nose against Derek’s cheek when he pulls away.

“You make it really hard to be mad about getting old... I’m still going to demand your wolfy pain-drain when it gets too cold for these old bones, you know that, right?”

Derek laughs and pulls Stiles close again, more than happy to help Stiles for the rest of their lives.


End file.
